


Families

by oneatatime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adira is there a little too, M/M, Spoilers, mention of others as well, set basically at the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Hugh turned in Paul’s arms. He was exhausted after the trials of the last few days, after the radiation sickness, after the DNA recombination process in sickbay, after being utterly terrified – not for the first time – that he’d never see Paul and Discovery again. He’d put it aside at the time, of course. Adira and Gray had needed him, and he was a doctor in Starfleet. Learning to compartmentalize during a crisis was vital, even if it meant crashing hard, afterwards.But he felt good, too. Empty and clean.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Families

“It was pretty amazing,” Hugh said softly, watching Adira talk to the air. He leaned back against Paul’s strength, revelling in the solidity of him. Paul had his chin on Hugh’s shoulder, with their cheeks pressed together. “I mean, I believed Adira, because their medscans were clear and they have an ancient symbiont with multiple personalities residing in their stomach. And we’re in Starfleet, where anything’s possible, including far more strange things than a person being invisible.” 

“And you believed Adira because Adira is trustworthy.”

Hugh smiled at the addition. “Yes, and I believed Adira because Adira is trustworthy.” 

Adira waved at them both, barely covering a yawn with their other hand. They were still calling this ‘the guest bedroom’, for now. Adira had their own quarters. Though they actually slept anywhere about as rarely as Paul. Like father, like child. A few months ago, Hugh would’ve saved up that thought to tease Paul with, but Paul had started speaking of Adira as his own anyway, which was both a revelation and a delight.

Little bits and pieces of Adira’s (and Gray’s) had snuck their way into the room. A favorite shirt. A book that Paul had lent them. A wood carving that Hugh had found on Appollonia Seven. Spare pajamas, which they were wearing now, in stripes of blue and black. 

‘Guest bedroom’ was not really the proper term any more. 

“Good night,” Adira called. “Computer?” 

The privacy screen in between them shimmered into place with a soft chime, becoming opaque.

Hugh turned in Paul’s arms. He was exhausted after the trials of the last few days, after the radiation sickness, after the DNA recombination process in sickbay, after being utterly terrified – not for the first time – that he’d never see Paul and Discovery again. He’d put it aside at the time, of course. Adira and Gray had needed him, and he was a doctor in Starfleet. Learning to compartmentalize during a crisis was vital, even if it meant crashing hard, afterwards. 

But he felt good, too. Empty and clean. 

They’d done good. All of them. Paul had found his way through the horrible things that’d been done to him, and he’d helped to reach Aurellio. They’d helped Su’kal, and run off the Chain. Saru had reconnected with his heritage, and found a very personal mission in assisting this new, very young Kelpien (even though he was considerably older than Hugh himself). They were reaffirmed as a crew and a _family_. 

He had faith that he could get Paul and Michael talking again, in time, but for now that didn’t need to be addressed. 

For now, he had Paul Stamets in his arms, and that was pretty damn amazing. 

He reached up to smooth the worry lines in Paul’s forehead with a gentle thumb, enjoying the softness of Paul’s hair against his fingertips. Then he frowned himself. The lines from that thing they’d put on Paul, to control him… they weren’t visible, but he could feel them. Hugh was skilled at not letting his temper get the best of him, but there were times when he wanted to go smack sense into people who’d hurt one of the most important people in his universe-

“I’m all right.”

The hoarseness in that voice didn’t agree with the words. 

Hugh said, “I’ve seen your scans. You’re allowed to be out of sickbay, but only just. If you have any double vision, or nightmares, or problems around feeling like you're being controlled, then we need to do something, okay?” 

Paul tugged him over towards their little black coffee table, and made him sit. He sat next to him, his thigh warm against Hugh’s, his hands raised placatingly before he then took Hugh’s in his once again. 

“I know, I know. And if you feel sick you have to tell me. But I don’t mean that. I mean I’m okay. I’m tougher than that.” 

Hugh poured water from the pitcher on the table into two tumblers anyway. 

“You’re tougher than most things, except that Bajoran curry,” he said, allowing himself to be persuaded. “But you have to promise me that if you have issues, that you’ll tell someone about it. Preferably me, but it doesn’t have to be me. Have some water. And when you wake up, I’m getting you breakfast. I might even cook. Whatever you like.” 

Paul nodded grudgingly, but Hugh knew his word was good. Even if he hadn’t actually spoken. 

Hugh didn’t particularly want water just now, but he knew he needed it. Nearly as much as he needed a few minutes just sitting with Paul, silently. He could see the same understanding in Paul’s eyes. 

After taking the tumblers to their small sink, Paul flopped back down on the couch, and said cheerfully, “I am jealous, though.”

Knowing immediately what he meant, Hugh gave him a serene nod. “You should be. Gray is amazing. I knew he existed, but actually seeing him was – was something else. Good hugger, too.” 

“As good as me?”

“No one’s as good as you,” Hugh said with a mock dutiful look. 

Paul laughed, and then groaned a small tired groan. “We’ll find a way to give him his own body. Then I can yell at him properly for abandoning Adira like that.” 

Hugh forced himself to stand, then he took Paul’s hand and began tugging him towards the bedroom. They’d been moving as one a lot more lately. Reluctant to let go of each other, here, where it was safe. It was nice. 

The bed was so appallingly inviting. There was a new quilt cover on it, something in a starburst pattern that he hadn’t looked at properly yet. Even the carpet in here was softer, under his bare feet. The pillows were plush, clean pillowcases in black and orange. 

Hugh said lightly, “He’s a good kid. And you won’t be too mean to him, right?” 

“Yes, yes, I know he’s mine as well.” 

There was something under the words, under the self-deprecating sweetness of that. A… a worry. An old one. 

Hugh triggered their privacy screen, which chimed at them. He drew Paul close again, resting their foreheads together, examining Paul’s expression. 

“Not yours. Ours,” he said. “Both of them.” 

That was it, right? 

He was rewarded with the softest smile he’d ever seen, and then one of the best kisses he’d ever felt.


End file.
